Dark Night
by sol-li
Summary: When the new moon comes, Inuyasha transforms into a human. But when Kagome is attacked by a powerful, enraged enemy from Inuyasha's past, both of them must use their wits and courage, or neither of them will live out the night...
1. Dark Night Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha left an hour before sunset, just as the sky was starting to turn red and orange.  
  
"I'll be back in the morning," he called just before leaping up to a tree bough.  
  
"I know," Kagome said, waving. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't run into any trouble."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Kagome watched him leaping from tree to tree until he vanished in the distance. The moon had only been a sliver the night before, and it would be completely gone that night. But the sight of him racing away didn't worry her. She knew that when she woke up in the morning, he'd be in a tree or on Kaede's roof, or somewhere like that.  
  
She stretched and yawned. They had spent almost three weeks straight hunting jewel shards, even running afoul of a nest of demon rats that had cornered Shippo up a tree. After many days of stumbling through the wilderness, Kagome told Inuyasha that she wanted to go back to the village for a rest. To her surprise, he agreed.   
  
It was only that night that Kagome noticed why, lying in her sleeping bag on the cool grass. She could see the moon through the trees. It was a thin little crescent, with only a few days until it was gone altogether. Inuyasha preferred to be somewhere halfway safe when he changed. Into a human.  
  
Kagome wandered back over to Kaede's hut, shivering in the evening breeze. I know he's gonna be okay, she thought. After all, there aren't that many demons in this neck of the woods. But I can't help worrying about him when he's alone.  
  
She glanced back at the reddened outlines of the trees. The sun had set halfway already.  
  
*  
  
The glow of Kaede's hearth could be seen through the doorway and windows. Kagome felt a little more comfortable as she saw her friends sitting around it, talking and eating bowls of Kaede's stew. It was the kind of homey, warm atmosphere that was what she missed most about home. Wandering with Inuyasha was never boring, but it was a little hard to not have a nice warm room to go to at the end of the day.  
  
Kaede handed her a bowl. "Has Inuyasha left yet, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said. "I just saw him off. He was really in a hurry."  
  
"I'm not sure why he insists on hiding in the woods when this happens," Sango said meditatively. "Why doesn't he just stay out of sight in Kaede's home? It would certainly be safer."  
  
"Probably he doesn't want to be seen in a vulnerable state," Miroku said. "Though he's still quite strong and agile as a human, he's nowhere near as powerful as he is normally. To Inuyasha, that's a weakness that he doesn't want anyone to view."  
  
Kagome sighed. "You're right about that. But some vulnerability could do him good."  
  
She kind of liked it when he turned into a human when she was around. He'd been sweet on the few occasions when he had. I just wish I knew if that was just how he behaves when he's human, or if he really meant all those things he said and did, she thought. She skewered a piece of meat and chewed on it thoughtfully.   
  
"Kagome," Kaede said quietly. "On this night, perhaps ye may take your mind off Inuyasha for some hours, by studying the herbal remedies I have not yet taught ye. There is one herb I have wished to show ye, but I have not been able to for many weeks. It blooms only on the nights of the new moon and the full moon, and ye have not been here during those times."  
  
"Do you have any here?"  
  
"Nay. To pick it any time but when it is blooming would be a waste." Kaede rested her worn hands on her knees. "Kagome, will ye pick some tonight? They bloom under the rock cliffs near the river. Where ye bathed after the battle with Mistress Centipede..."  
  
"Oh, that place," Kagome said. "Sure, I'll go pick some."  
  
Kaede brought a basket in from the next room, while Kagome rummaged around for her flashlight. "If ye feel uneasy, come straight back, and we will try this another time," the old priestess said.   
  
"You can bring Kirara with you, if you want," Sango offered. The little demon cat mewed and waved her tails.  
  
"No, it's just a short walk from here," Kagome said, putting her flashlight in her basket. "I shouldn't have any problems."  
  
She stepped out into the chilly night air, and glanced up at the starlit sky. The moon had vanished.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Dark Night Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO  
  
*  
  
Deep in the forests, dark branches hung over a still, crouched form. The human boy lay with his head pillowed on his arms, and his long legs dangling off the broad bough. At a distance, the only thing that could be seen of him was his bright red clothing.  
  
Inuyasha rolled onto his side, annoyed.  
  
Everything about him seemed to change except his clothes. His skin darkened, and his hair and eyes turned completely black. Except for the fire-rat clothes, he could have passed for an ordinary human when this happened to him. But he could feel changes inside him as well. He didn't hear as well, could barely smell at all. And he hated how weak it made him feel. It was like almost all his physical strength was sapped away.  
  
He had kept it a secret from everyone for years, even from Myoga. And that nosy little flea thought he knew everything about me, Inuyasha thought darkly. Now he felt a little uneasy about all these people knowing just what happened when the moon was dark.  
  
Granted, four wasn't such a high number. But the thought of Naraku, Sesshoumaru or some other opponent of his finding out made him cold all over. It would just take one slip of the tongue, and they would all be in jeopardy.  
  
He let his hand drop to the Tetsusaiga. And I can't use this either, he thought darkly.  
  
He lay back on the branch and watched the stars. He'd spent many nights like this, dozing uneasily in the treetops on whatever secure branches he could find. If he got hurt as a human, it wouldn't heal as quickly. He could go back to Kaede, but he didn't want the old woman looking at him after he had transformed. It would be like walking into the village naked.  
  
He hear a rustling in the distance, and automatically sniffed the air. Then he grimaced. "Probably just a fox or somethin'," he murmured, closing his eyes. But he didn't sleep.  
  
Then he stiffened, sitting up in the dark night. His breath caught in his throat.  
  
*  
  
"I wish I had night vision goggles," Kagome muttered, pushing a tangle of reeds out of the way.   
  
Without the moon's light, the path ahead of her was a streak of darkness in the middle of dark blotches. Kagome clutched at tree branches, finding her way through touch rather than sight.  
  
It was times like this that made Kagome wish she had Inuyasha's ears, nose and eyes. A willow branch scraped along her cheek, making her wince. He could sleepwalk through the woods if he had to.  
  
I wonder if I'll bump into Inuyasha out here, she thought.  
  
She dismissed the idea. Even if he saw me, which he probably couldn't, he'd never see me if he could help it, she thought. The thought irritated her. It wasn't like anything embarrassing or ugly happened to him. He was still cute, in a different way, when he was human.   
  
"He can be so weird sometimes," Kagome said to no one. "It's not like he has anything to be scared of."  
  
The only answer was a faint hoot from somewhere in the trees.  
  
"Same to you," Kagome said.  
  
She switched on her flashlight and kept going. The thin beam bobbed unsteadily as she shone it over the path to the river. As the sound of rushing water reached her ears, she sighed. Finally. Now all she had to do was pick the flowers and get back to Kaede's hut before they sent out search parties.  
  
Then she stopped short. She could hear something.  
  
Kagome swung the beam around at the bushes. "Inuyasha?" she called. "Is that you?"  
  
The response made her freeze in her steps. It was a low, whistling breath that twisted into a wheezy chuckle. And what was worse, Kagome could hear something moving through the bushes. The basket fell from her hands as she turned and began to run. Something dark and fast-moving was racing up behind her. Suddenly a sharp blow threw her to the ground, knocking the flashlight away.  
  
A pair of crushingly-strong hands grasped hers. Kagome caught a glimpse of red, glowing eyes against the dark sky. And she could tell that it had fangs... really, really long ones.  
  
As it dove toward her throat, she broke the near-silence with a shriek: "Inuyasha!"   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Dark Night Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha sat up sharply, his fingers digging into the tree bark. "Kagome..." he whispered.  
  
He had heard her screaming, somewhere in the distance. But he didn't know how far she was. Or what might have attacked her in the dark woods -- on this one night of all nights. He stood up on the branch, straining to hear any more cries. He wanted to leap off the branch to find her, but he knew it would be useless to jump.  
  
I can't smell her, hear her, he thought in frustration. Dammit... Kagome, I'm coming!  
  
He slithered down the tree trunk, landing on a soft bed of moss. Inuyasha steeled himself for what lay ahead, and ran into the forest.  
  
*  
  
Kagome landed heavily on the ground as the creature released her from its jaws. "Ow!" she squeaked, trying to reach up to the lump on her head, the stinging marks on her throat.  
  
But her hand barely obeyed her. Kagome's arm trembled with effort as she raised it; her fingers were stiff and nerveless. And that weird numbness was creeping through her body, as if ice water was replacing her blood. She managed to half-pull herself into a sitting position, clinging to a tree branch.... right before her arms failed her and let her fall back to the ground.  
  
I'm... I'm paralyzed, Kagome thought, growing more frightened with every moment. What is this thing planning to do to me?  
  
"Having some trouble moving, pretty one?" a wheezy voice said slyly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as a robed figure came into view. Though it looked kind of lumpy from the back, it moved quickly in little sideways darts. She felt her breath freeze in her throat as it turned toward her. Its scaly, pointed head rose up at the end of a very long, very twisting neck -- like a snake's neck. Except it seemed to have arms and legs... okay, they were pretty sad-looking, heavy and a little twisted, but they looked strong and the fingers were clawed.  
  
"I didn't give you enough venom to paralyze your breathing, little fool," the snake demon hissed. "Just enough to keep you from struggling. Had I wanted to eat you, I would have already does it -- although the sight of helpless prey does make me hunger. But I need you alive and in one piece. For the time being, that is."  
  
Kagome started trembling, as she struggled to sit up. But her body wouldn't obey her. I'm in so much trouble, she thought. Inuyasha, I could really use your help now...  
  
The snake flicked his tongue between his scaled lips. "After all, what good is bait if the bait dies?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
Who am I kidding? Kagome thought despairingly. He probably doesn't even know I'm in trouble. Normally he could smell or hear something, but tonight he's a human.  
  
"Now, we shall be off."  
  
She winced as the snake opened his yawning mouth, with its dripping fangs. But to her surprise, the snake just bent down and closed its mouth around her waist. Then it straightened effortlessly, with the girl hanging down like a rag doll.  
  
Now I wouldn't struggle even if I could, Kagome thought. Oh man, I am in so much trouble...  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha could barely restrain his own frustration as he raced past the trees, his bare feet flying over the grass. He knew that by human standards, he was already running fast. By demon standards, he was CRAWLING. He still hadn't crossed the forest to where he had heard Kagome's shriek...  
  
If anything's happened to Kagome... he thought desperately.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and leaned against a tree, gasping for breath. He thought for a moment about going to Kaede's village to get help. No, he thought, grimacing. None of those humans could go any faster, and I'd just lose time finding Kagome. To make it worse, I don't even know where I'm going. I just have to keep looking around the woods until I find them... humans and their stupid useless noses! This is why I hate becoming human.  
  
He gripped the Tetsusaiga's hilt. It wouldn't transform for him until sunrise. Right now, it just looked like a nicked, dull, threadbare sword that had seen better days. But it was all the defense he had, and he might have to make use of it for Kagome's sake.  
  
"I'm going to find you, Kagome," he muttered as he ran down the river, looking for her. "And if whatever has you has done anything, I'll strangle him with his own guts..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Dark Night Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
*  
  
A dark figure ran through the woods, skidding down embankments, slipping lightly over grass and streams. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, ignoring the burning in his legs and chest. The only burning he planned to pay attention to was his own anger.  
  
No one is going to hurt Kagome, he thought furiously, gripping the Tetsusaiga. I'll take on Naraku himself right now if he's attacked her. And if I have to do it as a human, then so be it!  
  
He skidded to a halt as he saw a glimmer of light ahead. But it wasn't a campfire or torch. Instead it was the moon-pale beam of Kagome's flashlight. And it was coming from inside the bushes. Inuyasha knelt down and pulled two battered objects from inside.  
  
One was a half crushed reed basket. The other was the flashlight Kagome carried with her.  
  
Now I know something's happened to her, he thought grimly. As he knew from when he had toyed with it, Kagome valued the flashlight in this era. She kept warning him not to waste the batteries, since it would take a trip through the well to replace them if they were empty. Certainly she wouldn't drop it, and never without turning it off...  
  
A faint smell reached Inuyasha's nose. He winced; it reeked even for a human's senses. I recognize that smell, he thought darkly. At least I know what kind of demon I'm up against.  
  
*  
  
Kagome woke with a start as the snake dropped her. She tumbled down a small hill and landed under a tree. She hoped that the shadows would veil her enough... that the snake wouldn't see that her hand had just twitched by itself.  
  
"Ah, the venom is wearing off," the snake hissed, stumping over to the other side of the clearing. "All too brief, if I give too little."  
  
"You're not going to get away with kidnapping me!" Kagome said, laboriously pushing herself onto her numb knees. "Inuyasha will NEVER let you get away if you do anything to me!"  
  
The snake crouched down, lettings its threadbare robe fall in folds over its stumpy limbs. It was making that wheezing laugh again, and its eyes were glowing red. "Oh, I know that, pretty human. I know that too well."  
  
"Then it's pretty stupid of you to kidnap me!" Kagome fired.  
  
"Far from it. After all, if I kidnapped you, he shall come to find you, correct?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She had the growing feeling that this rotten demon was just waiting for her to say the obvious.  
  
"Of course he shall," the demon said, leering. "And I'm hardly going to be upset about that.  
  
"He'll kill you," Kagome warned him, hoping she looked braver than she felt.  
  
"Oh, I think not. Not tonight. If I had taken you yesterday, or tomorrow, it would have been different. But he's all but helpless now, isn't he? Come now, tell me truthfully, girl."  
  
Kagome shrank back, hiding her face against her knees. The icy, numb feeling was fading away, but not fast enough. She still couldn't feel her feet or hands, and didn't dare try to stand. Inuyasha... she thought.  
  
"No, don't worry, he heard every squeal you made," the snake continued, grinning. "I made sure to herd you close to where he was resting. Climbing trees isn't my strong point. Besides, I like the idea of bringing him to me, rather than the other way round. Even with his feeble senses, he should find us soon."  
  
"How do you know?" Kagome asked hoarsely.  
  
"Oh, I have been following the whelp Inuyasha for well over fifty years," he hissed, spreading his twisted, clawed hands on the ground. "Imagine my frustration when he was sealed to a tree... and then my relief when he was released. Ever since, I have followed him at a distance, watching every night when he stayed clear of you, girl." He wheezed happily. "The only night he was always away was that of the new moon. After all, a weak, feeble human might just be less alluring. And I'm sure he will be coming for you soon. Surely, after the ways I have seen him watch you, he would not let you be swallowed whole like a mouse."  
  
Kagome shivered. "Inuyasha's strong enough to beat you, even as a human." But her words seemed shrill and empty in the silent clearing.  
  
"I think not, girl," the snake said gleefully. "After all, I could not beat Inuyasha, wretched halfbreed that he is. Nor could my father before me. But a human is easy prey for me. Even strong samurai have been devoured by me. And before the night is out, I will swallow the hated Inuyasha and suck the marrow from his bones..."  
  
His eyes glowed slightly, as if he were thinking. His forked tongue flicked out and brushed Kagome's cheek. "Although, it occurs to me that if I made a mistake, I will still have a tasty little meal waiting right here for me. If he's too dense to show up, it won't be a complete loss to me."   
  
"KAGOME!" The cry split the silence, as the bushes seemed to explode outward. A human boy leapt into the clearing, with a nicked sword in his hand and a blaze in his dark eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Dark Night Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
*  
  
Even in the dim light, as a human, Inuyasha was unnerving-looking. He landed in a crouch near Kagome, holding the un-transformed Tetsusaiga in front of him. The sight of him made Kagome's blood run cold; he had no idea who he was up against, or why. And without the Tetsusaiga, he was way outmatched by the snake demon.   
  
"Inuyasha, don't!" Kagome cried, clutching at his leg. "This was all just a trap -- he's got a g-"  
  
"So you're the one that kidnapped Kagome," Inuyasha snapped, ignoring her. He took a step toward the snake demon.  
  
The snake shifted backwards, its eyes gleaming. A ripple seemed to pass under the heavy robe. "So, the whelp has shown himself," it hissed. "I was beginning to fear that your dulled senses would render you unable to find me. If you had, I would have had to console myself with your lovely companion..."  
  
"It wasn't that hard," Inuyasha said, smirking. "Even a human could follow your stink." He glanced over at Kagome. "Did he hurt you, Kagome?"  
  
Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. The livid fang marks on her throat stood out even in the starlight. Kagome quickly covered the little wounds. "Inuyasha, wait. You can't-"  
  
"You BASTARD," Inuyasha snarled, wheeling around to face the snake demon.   
  
The snake just smiled, stretching its scaled face into a grotesque mask. Its forked tongue flicked out. Kagome felt sick just watching it. The weird rippling continued under the robe, as if the body underneath were changing shape. Strange bulges began to appear near the hem; a shining coil appeared behind the snake, like a tail.  
  
"If you makes you feel better, boy, my venom has already worn off that delectable human girl." The snake licked the air, and began wheezing again. "Not that it matters. You cannot so much as scratch me tonight. What does human weakness feel like? As a full-blooded demon, I really don't know. Perhaps I should ask the human girl."  
  
Inuyasha was growling softly; it sounded even freakier coming from a human's throat. Kagome swallowed hard. He was ready to fight the snake if it came at him, but for the moment he was standing his ground. "I don't know who the hell you are," he said tightly, "or why you attacked Kagome, but I plan to do to you what I do to every snake that bothered me."  
  
An angry spitting sound came from the snake's mouth. The red eyes glowed, and it stretched out its fanged hands. Kagome did a double-take -- were they melting? "Including my father, half-breed?"  
  
What is that fangy worn talkin' about? Inuyasha thought, irritated. Then he remembered. "What, that snake demon I killed about fifty five years back? That rotten little sidewinder tried to take my head off."  
  
"And I have come to finish his work, putrid half-breed," the snake demon hissed. He seemed to be growing taller, stretching his long neck and pulling his misshapen arms into his sleeves.  
  
"He can't have been much, if a kid like I was could take him down so quick," Inuyasha said, smirking. "Why don't you just slither off and don't bug me again?"  
  
"Don't feel like fighting?" the demon hissed. "Then I see that I must be more persuasive."  
  
The robe exploded outward. A tangle of green coils shot out, as thick as Kagome's body and armored like a tank. The snake reared above Inuyasha, with a leering grin on its face. "Now it is over! Fight me, or the girl will be devoured. Would you enjoy watching such a sight?"  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Inuyasha bellowed. Before Kagome could stop him, he lunged forward.   
  
"Inuyasha, don't!" Kagome staggered to her feet, clinging to a tree. "This whole thing is a trap. You can't possibly-"  
  
A flash of light from the Tetsusaiga interrupted her. Now there was a long scorch mark over the snake's exposed back. Inuyasha jumped back, breathing hard. The sword in his hand hadn't transformed, but it had at least zapped the snake-demon when it touched him.  
  
The demon seemed to go wild. Inuyasha tried to jump aside, but the long coils whipped around his arms and legs, throwing him to the ground. Still clutching Tetsusaiga, he tried to push away the snake's coils. Then the pointed head slowly rose in front of him; the tongue flicked over his face. "It seems I won't need the girl after all."  
  
Then it dove at him, sinking its fangs into his chest and back.  
  
"No!" Kagome shouted, running toward him. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha winced, struggling against the snake's grip on him. Then the Tetsusaiga fell from his hand. He crumpled to the ground.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Dark Night Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.  
  
Inuyasha collapsed onto his hands and knees, breathing hard. The Tetsusaiga had fallen a short distance away, but he made no move to grab it. What's wrong with him? Kagome thought. Why isn't he picking up the Tetsusaiga? Oh no... the snake's paralyzed him!  
  
But Inuyasha hadn't succumbed yet. Gritting his teeth, he painfully pulled himself onto his knees, staring up at the snake demon. It swayed back and forth, hissing and wheezing with amusement. Inuyasha looked sick; his face was pale and sweaty.   
  
"My my, we seem to be quite strong, even as a human," the snake hissed, lowering its face close to Inuyasha's. "Most, including that delectable maiden, would have been unable to move by now. But you cannot resist for long, can you? Soon enough you will unable to move."  
  
"Don't... count... on it," Inuyasha growled. Kagome could see him straining as he heaved himself halfway into a standing position... and stumbled back down.   
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She glanced over at the Tetsusaiga, and began to crawl over to it. It was incredibly dull and unimpressive when it wasn't transformed... but maybe... just maybe...  
  
"I shall enjoy this," the snake hissed.  
  
Suddenly one of his coils lashed out and struck Inuyasha in the stomach. The young man tumbled back, unable to shield himself or break his fall. He slammed into a tree and slid to the ground. His vision was getting blurry, and a horrible, icy numbness was spreading through his body, like icy water in his veins.  
  
Kagome, he thought desperately, groping clumsily at the grass. Get away from here. I can't protect you -- and once he's done with me, he'll eat you too...  
  
He tried to drag himself back, grunting softly. But his arms were losing all feeling. The only things he could feel clearly were the fang punctures in his chest and back. It had bitten right through his fire-rat clothing, as easily as if he'd been wearing tissue paper.  
  
The snake bobbed down closer, flicking out its tongue. "This will take far more time than it took you to slay my father, as I strip the flesh from your bones. Struggle if you wish. It will do you no good."  
  
Inuyasha glared up into the snake's glowing eyes. "Don't get your hopes up, worm...."  
  
Another coil lashed out, smashing Inuyasha to the ground, on his back. He groaned, unable to even raise his head. He could feel the snake's coils starting to slip around him, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even tense his body. He could only hope that Kagome had gotten away...  
  
Suddenly the snake uttered a piercing shriek and whipped away. A blue flash of light faded, leaving a burn mark on its scales.  
  
"Get away!" Kagome shouted.   
  
Inuyasha collapsed onto his side. "Kagome..." he whispered. She was standing over him, clutching the Tetsusaiga awkwardly in both hands. The snake reared and tried to swoop down on the girl, only to be hit in the face with the blade. Another blue blast burned through its scales; it shrieked and thrashed in agony.  
  
Inuyasha trembled slightly as Kagome took off into the woods. The snake gave Inuyasha a malevolent glare, hissing, "It matters not. By the time I capture and devour the girl, you shall already be dead. With the amount of venom in you, soon your breathing will be paralyzed as well." Then it slithered into the underbrush, in the direction Kagome had gone.  
  
Inuyasha tried to call Kagome's name, to tell her to just save herself, but all that came from his throat was a hoarse croak. He closed his eyes.  
  
*  
  
Someone's got to hear this noise, Kagome thought, ducking under a low branch. She skidded down an embankment, scraping her knee. But she didn't dare to stop -- she could hear the steady swishing of the demon snake's slithering behind her.   
  
Because if they didn't, she was in very serious trouble...  
  
Suddenly a dark shape shot out of the trees above her. Kagome shrieked and staggered backwards, thrusting the Tetsusaiga at the snake. There was another blue flash, and the snake's head thrashed around, with blood dripping from one of the red eyes.  
  
"Wow, I actually got it," Kagome said, surprised.   
  
Enraged, the snake had stopped talking altogether. Now it hissed at her, blinking through the blood, and dove down again. Kagome slashed upward again -- and almost had the sword jerked from her hands. The snake had managed to impale its mouth on the blade. Blood and burning energy were spreading over its head as the snake struggled to get away.  
  
As the snake finally extricated itself, Kagome braced herself for another attack.  
  
But the demon was melting back into the bushes. Then it gave her a last malevolent glare, and slithered into the trees. Apparently he had had enough of her for the time being.  
  
Kagome sighed wearily and lowered the battered sword. Then she stiffened. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "I have to get back to him before the snake does..." She began running back through the dark woods, stumbling over roots and branches.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Dark Night Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
Kagome's voice echoed through the empty woods, and replied to only by owls and chittering bats. She paused under a tree, clutching the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha, can you hear me?" she shouted.  
  
It wasn't hard to backtrack, even in the dark; the snake had left a smooth rut over the grass and dirt. Bushes had been broken and thrown aside as it passed. But Kagome was terrified that she would go in the wrong direction... or worse, come back to the clearing and find Inuyasha gone. Please be there, she thought as she ran. Please be there when I come back for you...  
  
When she stumbled through a tangle of briars, she saw him. He was lying where she had left him, stretched out on the grass, motionless.   
  
Motionless.  
  
He can't be... she thought desperately. It couldn't be more than just paralysis -- she had been moving by this time, after she had been bitten...  
  
Kagome dropped to her knees beside Inuyasha, and sighed in relief when his eyes opened. "Inuyasha, I led the snake away," she said. "I think it's hiding for the moment..."  
  
Then she saw that something was wrong. His face was pale in the starlight. Too pale. And there was a faintly bluish tinge to his lips, as if he were cold -- and she realized that she could barely see the rise of his chest. "Kagome..." he whispered, as if the effort of speaking was tiring him.  
  
Kagome slowly turned his face toward her. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? The venom should be wearing off soon..."  
  
"Take... sword... and run," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"What? Why? Inuyasha, what's wrong?"  
  
"Can't... breathe..." Inuyasha made a strange rasping noise.  
  
Kagome felt as if her heart had stopped. That's right, she thought, the snake said something about... not giving me enough venom to stop my breathing. Oh no... Inuyasha's body isn't all that paralyzed -- his lungs are freezing up and not letting him breathe. That rotten snake left him here to suffocate all alone!   
  
She pressed a hand to the fang marks on his chest, through the holes in his clothes. His flesh was cold. The skin of his chest felt like marble, cold and stiff.  
  
It was too horribly like the first night she had found out about his transformation, when a spider had poisoned him. But Myoga wasn't with her this time -- and even if he had been, the poison had spread all through Inuyasha's body. He probably couldn't suck it all out.  
  
"Kagome... just... go..." Inuyasha wheezed.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here," Kagome said. Tears were filling her eyes. "Inuyasha, just try to keep breathing -- the venom doesn't last long..."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything. But Kagome could tell the strangled breaths were getting shallower. I can't let this keep going, she thought. She set down the Tetsusaiga by his hand. "Inuyasha," she whispered. "I'm not gonna let you just suffocate in front of me, you hear? I'm going to try to keep you breathing until the poison wears off, okay? Just let me do this, and I-I'll try to fix things."  
  
Inuyasha didn't react as she straddled his stomach, almost sitting on him. Kagome realized belatedly that he COULDN'T react -- speaking would waste his breath, and his body was completely limp. Biting her lips, she pressed her hands against his chest and pushed down. And let go. And pushed again.  
  
She heard a rasping breath in Inuyasha's throat as she let his chest rise for the second time. It's working! she thought.   
  
But as she kept working, a horrible thought came into her mind. How long could she keep him breathing... if the snake returned?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Dark Night Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
*  
  
Kagome felt as if she had been pushing on Inuyasha's chest for hours; her wrists were starting to hurt. But he was still breathing. She was keeping him breathing, and nothing was going to stop her from continuing until he could do it alone. I'm so glad I took first aid, she thought, even if this isn't really CPR.  
  
His ragged breathing, and her gasps of exertion, were the only sounds she could hear in the clearing. At times, she paused and glanced around for any signs of the snake, or grasped his hand to see if it would twitch in response. Then she continued forcing him to breathe.  
  
It was still too dark to tell, but Kagome thought that his face didn't look as pale as before. Then slowly his eyes opened, looking straight at hers. But he didn't say anything. As Kagome kept working, he kept watching her, with an almost sad expression in his dark eyes.  
  
Why is he looking at me that way? Kagome wondered.  
  
"Is it almost morning?" Inuyasha whispered after awhile.   
  
"No," Kagome said unhappily, glancing around. The sky was pitch-black all over, except for a few puny stars.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted. "Kagome... I think I can... do it alone now..."  
  
Kagome lifted her hands from his chest, ready to start pounding again if he couldn't. But to her relief, he kept breathing steadily, if rather faintly. "I guess the poison got worked out of your lungs," she said, smiling. Carefully, she slid off of his body and gripped his hand. It was still cold and limp, like clutching a dead fish. But it was HIS hand.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted. "I still can't... move my body."  
  
"That'll probably come later. Inuyasha, I... I'm sorry."  
  
"Wha' for?"  
  
"I shouldn't have run off like that. I should have stayed with you, to make sure you were all right."  
  
"Don't be an idiot," Inuyasha rasped, glaring at her. "That snake would've eaten you... if you hadn't run." He took a shallow breath. "Now... you need to keep going... like before. So run."  
  
Kagome blinked. "What?"  
  
"Take the Tetsusaiga... and run back to the village. It should protect you... if you run into trouble along the way."  
  
"I told you I wouldn't."  
  
"I can breathe now."  
  
"But you can't move. If I leave you here, sooner or later that demon's coming back, and this time no one would be here to protect you. I'm not leaving you here to die." Tears of frustration clouded Kagome's eyes. No sooner had she saved his life than he wanted her to go and let him be murdered.  
  
"You're gonna die too... if we stay here," Inuyasha said faintly. "And I won't... I don't want that to happen... because of something I did... a long time ago. This is... my problem... not yours. I don't want you... mixed up in it. And you should just... run... because I can't come with you."  
  
"Yes, you can!" Kagome said determinedly. "I can carry you."  
  
Inuyasha made a strangled noise that sounded like a snort. "Yeah right. I'd have trouble... carrying you... with this body. How are you supposed to carry me?" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know exactly how, but I WILL do it," Kagome said.   
  
She slid the Tetsusaiga into its sheath, then knelt beside him and managed to get her arms under his back. But his dead weight almost made her lose her footing. Gritting her teeth, Kagome tried to lift him higher -- and slipped. Inuyasha crashed down to the ground with a groan, unable to even catch himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kagome repeated. She tried again, lifting him from behind, with her arms under his, linked around his chest. But she tripped on a rock, and ended up sprawled on the ground, with Inuyasha's limp form draped over her. He was making a pained growling noise in his throat.  
  
One more try, Kagome thought. Through a lot of squirming, she managed to drape Inuyasha over her back, with his arms over her shoulders and his head resting against her neck. His feet were going to drag on the ground, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"You... idiot," Inuyasha murmured in her ear.   
  
Kagome ignored him. Her legs and back felt like they were about to break, but somehow she got moving, half-dragging Inuyasha with her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Dark Night Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha's body weighed heavily on Kagome's back; he felt almost like he was dead, cold and completely still. Only his breath in Kagome's ear showed that he was still alive, and determined to stay that way. Kagome, however, wasn't sure if SHE was going to make it. She could barely put one foot in front of the other, and her back felt like it was splintering under Inuyasha's weight. "How do you DO this all the time?" she panted.  
  
"You're a lot lighter... to me... than I am to you," Inuyasha mumbled. He sounded groggy. "Specially when I'm a demon..."  
  
"Must be," Kagome whispered, stumbling down a small incline. Even half-dragging Inuyasha was hurting her. And she was going so SLOWLY. At the rate she was going, she might as well have stayed in the clearing. The snake could easily overcome them at this rate.  
  
Then she saw something in a rock face -- a cave. It was almost covered by a thick, matted curtain of vines, weeds and dead branches. It wasn't a big cave, and it wouldn't keep out the snake demon if it found them, but at least it was a hiding place. Somewhere Inuyasha could recover...  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered excitedly. "I think I found someplace for us to hide... until morning comes..."  
  
He didn't answer. The breathing in her ear was shallower now.  
  
Summoning the remainder of her strength, Kagome heaved Inuyasha over to the entrance of the cave, and kicked open the weedy barrier. She stumbled a few more steps, then let him slide off her shoulder to the ground.  
  
As Kagome touched Inuyasha's chest, she felt something hard and round inside his clothes, close to his belt. It was her flashlight. She carefully worked her hand inside his shirt and pulled out the flashlight. It was a little scuffed, but it still worked. After setting it in a rock crevice, Kagome switched it on and positioned it so it lit up the cave. It was a feeble light, but it worked.   
  
Inuyasha was unconscious, with his head turned toward her. Kagome touched his still face and whispered his name. But he didn't wake up. His breathing was steady; the venom had probably just knocked him out. At least, Kagome prayed that was all it was.  
  
He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, she thought. Like he doesn't have a care in the world. She smoothed his rumpled dark hair away from his face. He really didn't look too different when he transformed. Sure, his hair and ears and eyes all changed, but the lines of his face and his body, his voice and most of all, his personality all stayed the same. In a pinch, she almost forgot that he looked different.  
  
If someone stumbled onto us here, they'd probably think we were a pair of lovers on a secret tryst, Kagome thought, curling up at his side. Since it isn't raining or snowing, we should be safe if the snake doesn't find us...  
  
She rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, and worked her arm under his head. No reason for him to use rocks as a pillow, she thought.  
  
*  
  
Kagome had intended to stay awake until the sun rose, or Inuyasha fought off the venom. But at a faint rustling sound, suddenly she found herself blearily blinking. Her head was cradled on Inuyasha's shoulder, and her hand was still clutching the Tetsusaiga.   
  
"I'm such an idiot," she whispered, sitting up. "We could've both been eaten when I was sleeping!"  
  
She pressed her hand against Inuyasha's. His skin was still cold, and his breathing shallow. When she whispered his name, he didn't respond at all. Then the rustling began again.  
  
A hand touched the tangle of weeds and parted it.  
  
"Who's there?" Kagome shouted, hoping she sounded brave.  
  
Then she gasped. Only a little light shone on the woman standing there. She looked a little older, with long dark hair and the red and white clothing of a priestess. And though her face was in shadow, Kagome knew it as well as her own. It might as well have been her own.  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome whispered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	10. Dark Night Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN  
  
*  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome whispered.   
  
Her stomach felt like she had swallowed a rock. The undead priestess's dark eyes were staring right at her. Inuyasha's dirty, completely immobile body lay beside her, still as a corpse. Kagome glanced down at him; her elbow was blocking the view of his sleeping face.  
  
But if she found out about this... what was she going to do? Kagome had run into Kikyo before. She had tried to kill Inuyasha at least twice, and her own reincarnation -- Kagome -- once. Somehow, she was even scarier than demons like Sesshoumaru... because nobody knew exactly what Kikyo thought and planned. If she sees Inuyasha like this, Kagome thought wildly, she might kill him. He can't even run, and he's too weak to stop her if she decided....  
  
She would have to try to get Kikyo to just go away... somehow. If she didn't know that this boy was Inuyasha, maybe she would just leave.  
  
The leaves rustled in the breeze, blowing Kikyo's long straight hair over her face. The silence hung heavily on Kagome, fraying her nerves. Her sore arm was starting to shake.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kikyo said finally.  
  
Kagome struggled to speak calmly. "I could ask you the same thing!" she said. "Can't we hide without being disturbed?"  
  
Kikyo didn't bat an eye. For a moment, Kagome thought that she was not going to reply. Then she said in a low voice, "This cave was mine, fifty years ago. I stored herbs and tools here." She paused, tangling her fingers in the vines. "Why would you be here?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, but couldn't find the words to answer. She felt Kikyo's gaze shifting to the still, red-clad form beside her. "Where is Inuyasha?" Kikyo said quietly.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything.  
  
"Move your arm."  
  
Kagome stared at her for a moment, not sure whether to do it. But the jig was probably already up. Slowly Kagome lifted her arm, revealing Inuyasha's face in the dim electric light. There was a smudge on his cheek, a leaf tangled in his dark hair. He was still, like a marble statue, with only the barest of movement in his chest.   
  
Kikyo just stared at him. Kagome crouched protectively at his side, watching the priestess's face. To her astonishment, a softness seemed to creep into Kikyo's cold features; something unnamed crept into her dark eyes. She kept silent, still watching Inuyasha's peaceful features.   
  
She's remembering how... Inuyasha was going to turn into a human, Kagome realized. She's seeing how he would have looked...  
  
She felt a pang at the thought, at the look on Kikyo's face. A part of it was pity. Sharp and unexpected pity. And a part of it was sadness. Inuyasha was willing to be like this forever, for Kikyo, Kagome thought sadly, looking down at his face. His eyes flickered softly, as if he were dreaming. He hated -- still hates -- being human. But he was willing to be that way forever...  
  
"What happened?" Kikyo said finally.  
  
Kagome hesitated, still watching Inuyasha's pale features. "We're being chased by a demon snake," she said in a small voice. "Inuyasha... he got bitten, and he can't move at all." She started to say something about Inuyasha's obvious transformation, but stopped herself in time. She didn't want to speak of Inuyasha's deepest secrets to Kikyo. Although... she had probably already known, Kagome thought bitterly.  
  
"And this is his time to become a human," Kikyo finished.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She tensed as Kikyo took another step into the cave. In the dim light, she looked strange and inhuman, with her shadowed eyes and expressionless face. But that softness from before was still lurking in her features. Without a word, she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a handful of fresh herbs. "Take these."  
  
Kagome stared blankly as the herbs landed in her lap. Fuzzy leaves, little yellow flowers. "What are these?"  
  
"A plant that blooms only in the full and new moons," Kikyo said quietly. "Crush the leaves and press them to Inuyasha's wounds."  
  
With the rustle of cloth and leaves, she turned and stepped out of the cave. But Kagome's voice called faintly, "But you -- you've tried to kill Inuyasha. How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
The priestess moved her head to the side. "You don't. But if you don't do as I say, Inuyasha will die when this snake reappears." A gust of wind blew past Kikyo as she silently moved away, with shadows falling around her and envloping her form. A swarm of glowing soul skimmers floated around her, until their light faded away.  
  
Kagome's breath caught. Did she just.... help Inuyasha? she thought. She looked down at the plants clutched in her hand. But why? Was it just... because of how he looked when he was human, and what it reminded her of?  
  
Inuyasha inhaled sharply, and his eyes fluttered again. The sound brought Kagome back to the present. She looked over the herbs, thinking about what Kaede had said to her. These were probably the herbs in question, but... the old woman had never told her what they could do. Well, she thought, glancing at the tangle of vines and creepers, it's either this, or wait to be eaten... I know what Inuyasha would pick.   
  
As gently as possible, Kagome slipped her hands into the front of his clothes and parted them. The skin of his chest was cold still, except for the fang marks. They stood out against his pale chest, swollen and slightly bloody. Kagome winced and gently touched them, feeling the slightest tensing under her fingers. "Sorry," she whispered.   
  
A flicker of pain crossed his sleeping face. Kagome fumbled for the herbs, and crushed a sprig in each hand. A minty smell came from her fingers as she opened them. "I just hope this works," she whispered.   
  
Inuyasha didn't wake as she pressed the broken leaves to the fang marks and wrapped a handkerchief over them, as a makeshift bandage. But as she pulled his clothing shut again, she thought that his face looked a little more peaceful.  
  
Yawning, Kagome curled up at his side. I hope morning comes soon, she thought.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. Dark Night Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
*  
  
The night became peaceful for a while. Kagome shivered a little as a chilly breeze wafted into the dark cave. She had switched off the flashlight, to save the dying batteries, and now only a little starlight lit the cave. She kept an eye open for the glow of Kikyo's soul skimmers, but the dead priestess wasn't returning. At least, she didn't seem to be.  
  
I'm glad, Kagome thought. She breathed a sigh of relief. Even though Kikyo had saved Inuyasha's life with those herbs, she was still afraid of her. What was more... she didn't like it when Inuyasha was near Kikyo. It hurt, feeling herself being shifted down the ladder of importance, in favor of a woman who was supposed to be dead. But this time, Kikyo didn't seem interested in talking to Inuyasha, just looking at him and leaving.  
  
Kagome's head was still resting on Inuyasha's shoulder. It was a moment of closeness, intimacy he'd never allow when he was fully awake, alert, able and half-demon. He could be so much gentler as a human sometimes. She snuggled against him, and felt a thrill when his muscles twitched under her cheek. The venom must be wearing off, she thought.   
  
She touched his throat. His skin wasn't as cold as before, and his body wasn't as limp. At this rate, he would probably get over the venom quickly enough that they could make a dash for the village. The snake couldn't attack them there -- Miroku and Sango could take care of it until sunrise, if only they made it back in one piece...  
  
Suddenly she felt his arm spasm against hers. "K'gome?" Inuyasha mumbled.   
  
"You're awake," Kagome said, sitting up. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Inuyasha groaned painfully. "Ugh... where... are we?" he said in a low voice.   
  
"A cave."  
  
Inuyasha fell silent for a moment. "The snake come back?" he asked finally.  
  
"Nope." Kagome smoothed his hair away from his face. "How do you feel? Can you move at all?"  
  
She felt something stir in the darkness, brush by her skirt and rest on her hand. His fingers were heavy and clumsy, but he was moving them. "A little," Inuyasha murmured, turning his face toward her. "My legs are still all numb. And I can't sit up."  
  
"But it's wearing off," Kagome said, relieved. "Pretty soon we can make a break for the village!"  
  
"They'll see me," Inuyasha said heavily.  
  
"So? Would you rather be eaten?"  
  
"Of course not," Inuyasha snapped. "I just don't like people seeing me like this. It's hard enough having the four of you knowing..."  
  
Kagome's fingers caught in his hair. "I didn't think you minded so much anymore," she said in a low voice.   
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard. "If I hadn't... if I didn't turn into a damn human every month, this wouldn't have happened," he said, sounding more subdued. "That snake wouldn't have attacked you, and drawn me into its trap."  
  
"Didn't you know it was a trap when you came into the clearing?"  
  
"Stupid, of course I knew," Inuyasha said hoarsely. "I still hear, even if just as a human."  
  
Kagome bit back any reply to his words. Inuyasha doesn't mean it, she thought. It's not just the pain. He feels helpless, and he's scared by that. He's saying things he doesn't mean, just to seem bigger and meaner than he is. Feeling a wave of sympathy, she stroked his dark hair, watching his eyes in the starlight.   
  
Finally Kagome broke out of her thought. She grabbed the front of his red robe and started to pull it open. She felt Inuyasha start under her hands. "What-what are you doing?" he said a little nervously.  
  
"Relax," Kagome said. "I'm checking on your wounds. I know you don't like being touched, but-"  
  
"Don't mind it... if you touch me," Inuyasha said gruffly.   
  
He lay still as Kagome unwound the handkerchief from his chest. "I don't believe it," she whispered. The herbs Kikyo had given her were shrunken and blackened, as if they had been burned.   
  
"Where'd you get those?" Inuyasha asked a little sleepily.  
  
Kagome froze. She had hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't ask -- but she wouldn't lie to him about Kikyo. But... she didn't want him trying to rush off half-paralyzed into the woods, to make sure the snake wouldn't harm Kikyo. Not that it could, probably. Even if she weren't already dead, she could take care of herself.   
  
Inuyasha shifted again. "Kagome? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome forced herself to say. "It was... um, someone who... used to come here a lot."  
  
"Must be a fool to be out in the woods on a night like this," Inuyasha said. He was silent for a long time, so long that Kagome suspected that he had fallen asleep. Her face softened as she stretched out on the sandy floor of the cave, listening to Inuyasha's soft breathing. "Kagome..." she heard him whisper.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"   
  
"Would you hold my hand?" Inuyasha said drowsily. "You're warm... makes me feel like I'm getting over the poison faster."  
  
Kagome smiled. She worked her hand into Inuyasha's limp one. "Is this better?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha murmured, closing his eyes. "That's better..."  
  
For a moment, Kagome forgot about the snake and Kikyo. Cuddling up at Inuyasha's side, she wondered how long it would be until dawn. She just hoped it wouldn't be too long.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	12. Dark Night Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha stirred in the dark. Then he blinked. His eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything. For a moment he felt a wave of panic. Am I blind? What happened to my eyes? Did that damn snake blind me? he thought.  
  
Then a cold wind blew through the air, sweeping the clouds away, and for a moment the stars were uncovered. It lit up Kagome's sleeping features with an eerie light. Inuyasha relaxed. He could still see; it was only the moonless nighttime sky that was pitch-black.  
  
He raised his arm and tried to clench his fingers into a fist. It wasn't quite working. His legs were still clumsy and numb, but he knew it would be only a short time before he could rise and walk... though he would probably need Kagome to lean on for awhile. He didn't like the idea, but she would insist.  
  
It must've been those herbs Kagome put on me, he thought, glancing down at his chest. They drew out some of the poison from my wounds. I bet that's something that that damn snake didn't count on. He smiled a little at the thought. It was time for the snake demon to get what happened to all snakes who tried to harm Inuyasha: Death by a very large rock.  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep at his side.   
  
One of us should stay awake, Inuyasha thought, letting his head rest against hers. He wasn't very sleepy anyway. It felt like he had slept through a good chunk of the night, although the sky was still dark. We can make a run for the village soon, and hide at Kaede's until dawn, he thought. And next month... I dunno what I'll do when the next new moon rolls around, but I sure as hell won't let Kagome go anywhere alone. We'll deal with that when it hits us.  
  
His hand was still tightly clasped in hers, even when she was asleep. Inuyasha's face softened slightly as he looked at her. She had said that he hated people knowing about him turning into a human.  
  
That isn't exactly true, he thought, resting his cheek against her head. I don't like Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Shippo knowing. But... I don't mind... Kagome knowing the truth about me.  
  
Until the night Kagome had found out his secret, Inuyasha had successfully hidden his transformation from everyone. Myoga didn't know, and neither had Kikyo. He wasn't sure why he had never told her, but somehow it had never even crossed his mind to tell her, during the time he spent lurking around her village. When the moon had been dark, he hid in the trees, like he always had.   
  
But Kagome... well, he didn't mind her knowing.   
  
Kagome suddenly opened her eyes. "Ahh... oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
  
"Doesn't matter," Inuyasha said gruffly. "I was awake most of the time."  
  
Kagome sat up and stretched. "How are you feeling? Can you move?"  
  
"Some," Inuyasha grunted. With an effort, he pushed himself up, leaning against the rock wall. His arms were shaking, and his feet still felt cold, but he could move. And if he could move, he could fight. Even as a human.  
  
Kagome pulled his arm over her shoulders and started pushing him up. "Well, we should probably get moving," she said. "Wow, you're heavy -- to look at you move, anyone would think you were a featherweight."  
  
"Sorry to break your back," Inuyasha said sarcastically, using Tetsusaiga as a makeshift cane. "I'll be sure not to do it next time."  
  
"That's the Inuyasha I know and love," Kagome said dryly. She found it hard to get too mad with him, after he had almost suffocated in front of her eyes. And, she thought, blushing, he did ask to hold my hand. Maybe he.... no, I shouldn't assume...  
  
"You okay?" Inuyasha broke into her thoughts.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome said, flustered. "How are your legs?"  
  
"Still cold," Inuyasha grunted, as they stepped over a small incline.   
  
"Well, you can wrap up when we get to Kaede's, and get over the venom gradually."  
  
"IF we get to Kaede's," Inuyasha said darkly. "We've gotta lot of terrain to cross before we get there. And we've still got a bastard snake trying to eat me." He was still leaning heavily on Kagome, and she didn't dare to move too fast for fear he would slip or stumble. Even so, she felt nervous about how slowly they were going. She kept glancing at the shivering, shadowed trees, watching for a pair of red eyes glaring at them.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha stopped. "Kagome, don't move," he whispered.   
  
"W-what?" Kagome said.   
  
Then she heard the sound. A low, rattling sound like frozen leaves in the wind. She clutched at Inuyasha's shoulder as something rushed fast through the underbrush, leaving a faint smell behind it. "Is that him?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it's him," Inuyasha said grimly. "But I don't think he saw us. Yet."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	13. Dark Night Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
*  
  
This is serious, Kagome thought. If we can't go faster we're both gonna get eaten...  
  
For the moment, the only sound in the dark woods was the wind rustling the trees, and Inuyasha's labored breathing. He was starting to stand on his own feet more steadily, but he still was using Tetsusaiga as a cane and was holding tightly to Kagome's shoulders. He tried not to look too tired out, but forcing his weakened body was showing its strain. Even in the near-darkness, Kagome could see sweat on his face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"I won't be 'okay' until sunrise," Inuyasha grunted. "Just keep going..."  
  
The sound of the snake slipping through the bushes had started again, on and off. He seemed to be having trouble finding them in the dark. Kagome didn't remember much from her classes about snakes. Could they see in the dark? Then again, she had blinded it in one eye with Tetsusaiga. Maybe the pain was slowing it down.  
  
She felt Inuyasha's body tense every time they heard that telltale rustling, swishing sound. Then both of them practically dropped to the ground, huddling down in the long grass. They barely dared to breathe for fear the snake would hear them. When the sounds faded away, the two staggered off into the woods again.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Yeah... kinda," Kagome said nervously. "It all looks different at night. And don't you dare suggest again that I go without you."  
  
"Feh," was all Inuyasha would say.  
  
She put her hand over his as they stumbled through a dry streambed. His fingers clung tightly to hers. They felt a little different -- not just because his claws were gone. It was like his skin got a little rougher and more... human. Not to mention that he almost never held her hand when he was a demon.  
  
As they came to the edge of the forest, Kagome shivered. They were standing on a wide, sweeping stone plateau, overlooking a sprawling mess of trees, rivers, hills scarred by demon attacks in the past. There was no sign of the village, and Kagome knew they were still a long distance from it. But, beyond the forest...  
  
"Inuyasha, look!" she cried. "The sun's going to rise."  
  
Inuyasha looked up listlessly. There was a pale glimmer on the very edge of the horizon. "That? Kagome, it could be an hour or more until the sun actually comes up..."  
  
"I know, but that's better than nothing." Kagome tried to sound chipper. "How are you feeling, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Like hell."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Those herbs of yours drew out most of the venom, but I've still got some of it in me, and it won't go away until well after sunrise. Dammit," Inuyasha grunted, straightening up. "If only... I could use Tetsusaiga when I'm like this."  
  
"It would do you little good, puppy," hissed a soft voice.  
  
Inuyasha turned around so quickly that he almost fell over. Kagome grabbed his arm to steady him. A pair of glowing eyes were slowly swaying back and forth in the darkness, and a long, dark, thin shape took form around them. Blood was still dripping from the snake's ruined eye and mangled mouth, but it was still moving, still deadly.  
  
"I don't know how you lived through my venom," it hissed painfully. "But it doesn't matter. You are human until the sun appears, and this time I shall not toy with you before devouring you..."  
  
"Too bad you didn't kill me the first time," Inuyasha said, unsheathing his sword. "Because you won't get a second chance, worm."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	14. Dark Night Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
*  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "you-you can't possibly take on the snake like this!"  
  
"Gotta do what I can, don't I?" Inuyasha grunted, pulling himself to his full height. He was shaking a little, but determination seemed to be giving him strength. He stepped away from Kagome and glared through the darkness at the half-blinded snake.  
  
Despite its pain and rage, the snake snickered hoarsely. "You can barely move, puppy. And your body is still that of a human, unless my eye deceives me. Come and surrender now, and perhaps -- merely perhaps -- I will spare your lovely girl there."  
  
"Shut up," Inuyasha grunted, raising Tetsusaiga. "I've had enough of your hissy fits, snake. Let's get this over with."  
  
The boy stumbled to the side as the snake dove at him, fangs bared. Kagome muffled a shriek behind her hands. I can't distract him now, she thought. Oh man, this is even worse than when he fought the Peach Man...  
  
The Tetsusaiga sizzled into the snake's back, making it thrash and try to bite him again. Inuyasha jammed the blade into the snake's bleeding mouth, gripping the hilt and the tip as he pressed the snake's head back against a tree. The snake writhed, its glittering eye glaring at him, and a coil reared up and struck Inuyasha in the stomach. He doubled over, then threw himself back, avoiding another wild bite.   
  
Kagome's heart almost stopped as he collapsed on the ground near her, with blood running down his wrist. The snake, its mouth burned, retreated to the trees, hissing resentfully and waiting for Inuyasha to return to the fight. The sight of it made Kagome feel sick to her stomach. But first...  
  
"Inuyasha, did you get bitten?" Kagome asked, running to his side.  
  
"This?" Inuyasha wiped a smear of blood from his hand. "Nah, that was just me bein' clumsy. I hit it on a rock. Dammit..."  
  
Kagome glanced over the cliff, into the distance. The horizon was hardly any lighter.   
  
"Forget it, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "There's no way the sun'll rise in time for me to win this. If I win, I gotta do it as a human."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly. "Are you sure you can... do that?"  
  
"No, dammit, I'm not," Inuyasha said roughly. "I don't think I can. But I have to." His dark eyes narrowed, then widened. "Maybe I can kill that worm with something other than just strength, Kagome."  
  
He stood slowly, deliberately, and began walking toward the snake. "What's the matter, scaly boy?" he jeered. "A little pain got you down?"  
  
Inuyasha expected the snake to take another swipe at him, and it did. Calling on every ounce of strength in his weakened body, he leaped into the air and past the blinded eye. With a shout, he drove the Tetsusaiga deep into the snake's remaining eye. Blood streamed down the shrieking reptile's face, as Inuyasha landed heavily on the other side.   
  
"You want me, ya bastard!" he shouted hoarsely. "Come after me! Or can you not manage without your eyes?"  
  
Hissing malevolently, the snake began slithering toward the sound of his voice. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at the cliffside. It was high enough to kill a slimy sidewinder like this one, especially if it was wounded. As its head reared up and swooped down on him, Inuyasha slammed his shoulder into the snake's side, throwing it off balance. It plummeted over the side.  
  
"You did it!" Kagome cried.  
  
Inuyasha stumbled to his knees, elated that his plan had worked. The snake's coils were slipping away over the cliffside, thrashing and flailing wildly. A high, wavering scream came from its open, bleeding mouth.  
  
Then he saw one of the coils whip up, knocking Kagome over the brink in a spray of pebbles. For a moment, Inuyasha saw her terrified face, her mouth forming his name, her hair fanning around her as if she were floating. He stretched his hand out to her, calling her name -- but she fell out of reach, vanishing into the dark chasm under the cliff.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha leaped off after her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	15. Dark Night Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
*  
  
The rushing wind stole Kagome's breath as she tried to scream. For a moment she saw Inuyasha's horrified face over the edge of the precipice, saw his hand stretch out towards hers. But then the darkness swallowed him, and the cliff began to rush away above Kagome, as if the mountain itself was shooting up into the sky.  
  
She had been backing away from the fight, not wanting to distract Inuyasha during the deadly fight. When he tricked the snake into going toward him and pushed it over the edge, Kagome had been elated. He had beaten the snake, even as a human -- and a sick one at that. She had started toward him, intending to give him a hug before he could protest -- and had felt something heavy, thick and cold smack into her. She had fallen backwards, and kept on falling before she could try to catch herself.   
  
The enraged snake was taking her down with it -- probably revenge against Inuyasha, she thought. It kept threatening me to make him angry. And... I didn't expect it to be able to do that!   
  
She suddenly hit a slope on the precipice, a steep sweep of rock and gravel. Her fingers clawed helplessly as she skidded down. She managed to make a sound now -- a strangled squeak that sounded like Inuyasha on helium. Her hands caught on a dead vine for a moment, and she glanced down to see the writhing, shrieking snake vanish down into the valley. Then the vine snapped. Kagome slid down the stretch of bare rock, squealing every inch of the way -- and ended up in empty space again.   
  
She closed her eyes as she began falling again. There were little cuts and scrapes on her face and arms, and they stung in the cold air. It was stupid of her to care about those when she was about to die at the bottom of a chasm.  
  
If only Inuyasha were a demon right now, he would be here to stop me from falling, Kagome thought miserably. I wish... I wish I weren't leaving him... but at least he'll be okay now... that's what matters...  
  
And an arm slipped around her waist.  
  
Kagome gasped and opened her eyes. Inuyasha was falling right behind her, his black hair blown above his face, and a strange smile on his lips. He was still clutching his Tetsusaiga with his free hand.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.   
  
Stunned, she thought, He... he came after me? He jumped off that cliff to save me? Even though he knew he couldn't stop or jump back up?  
  
She knew that she should be miserable that he was going to die with her, since he hadn't transformed yet, but the expression on his face made her feel like nothing bad could happen. It was such a... a gentle look. They were plummeting together down a cliff, and probably had no more than a minute or two before hitting the bottom.  
  
Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes. The wind blew them up her face and into the air; Inuyasha flicked one off her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome," he said quietly.   
  
"I'm not worried," Kagome said in a whisper.  
  
"Just hold on to me, and everything'll be okay," he added. Kagome nodded, not entirely sure what he meant.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her for a moment more, then raised Tetsusaiga over his head and jammed it into the rock face. There was an earsplitting screech, and the smooth fall suddenly shattered. As the sword sheared through the cliff's cracks, Kagome felt Inuyasha's arm digging into her stomach. She felt like all her teeth were being rattled loose, but she clung to him desperately, hoping that this horrible shaking would stop.  
  
Then suddenly the fall stopped. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She was dangling over the rest of the cliff, her short skirt fluttering in the wind. Looking down made her dizzy, so she quickly looked up at Inuyasha, who was pressed tightly against her back. His face was sweaty and tense, but he opened his eyes a little. "You... okay, Kagome?" he whispered.  
  
"I think so," Kagome said. "How-"  
  
"Don't talk. It's distracting me... just... just hold on... for a little while... until the sun rises."  
  
Kagome fell silent. But she glanced down at Tetsusaiga, and was stunned. Inuyasha's right hand was still clutching Tetsusaiga's hilt, with the sword buried halfway in the rock and jammed into a crack. But his left arm was still wrapped around Kagome's waist. Somehow he was holding them both up with only one hand -- in a human body. Could he keep this up? she thought. As a demon, he was more than strong enough, but as a human...  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky in the east. The band of light was turning a bright peach color as the sunrise approached. But it was still a long way off.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	16. Dark Night Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
*  
  
The time until the sunrise seemed to stretch forever, the seconds dripping away slowly. The faint glow in the distance grew slowly brighter, promising that sometime -- a very long time away -- the sun would come up. Too long, Kagome suspected.  
  
Kagome could feel Inuyasha's entire body trembling as he fought to stay suspended on the sword. His fingers were digging into her stomach, and his other hand had turned white at the knuckles. His breath was coming in little strained gasps in her ear, and she could feel sweat forming on his skin.  
  
She wanted to help him, talk him through the end of this horrible night. But at the same time, she didn't want to distract him and make it even harder for him to hang on to Tetsusaiga. One little slip, one moment of weakness, and they would both fall to their deaths. And it would be worse for Inuyasha, because he would feel guilty in those last seconds for not protecting her better.  
  
I don't know how he's managed it so far, Kagome thought. I've never seen somebody -- any human -- do this for so long... I just hope he isn't wrecking his arm... Inuyasha, just hand on a little longer, the sun's almost up.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut. If she sat there and waited for the glow in the distance to grow into the sunrise, she would go crazy. The time until sunrise seemed to be measured in her heartbeats, in Inuyasha's strained breathing. The only sounds was the eerie blowing of the wind.  
  
Then suddenly Inuyasha's grip on her tightened and seemed to grow stronger. Kagome opened her eyes with a gasp. "Inuyasha-"  
  
"It's coming," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
A little flash of light had come over the treetops. As the sun slowly rose, Kagome felt Inuyasha's trembling stop. She felt a pulse of power pass through his battered body, and suddenly the hand around her waist had claws. A few strands of dark hair, blown over her cheek, started to shimmer and turn silver.  
  
It's happening! Kagome thought excitedly. He did it! He made it!  
  
Inuyasha groaned heavily and held Kagome tighter. The Tetsusaiga transformed in a flash from a rusty old blade into a gleaming giant fang. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off the cliff face, with Tetsusaiga coming free in his hand. "You did it!" Kagome cried as they shot up the cliffside.   
  
Inuyasha's face still looked strained. But his golden eyes, silver hair and dog ears were back, and they were both alive, even a little bruised. He smiled a little before looking back up at the top of the cliff. "Good thing that damn snake is gone. If he weren't dead, I would've torn him to shreds," he said in a low voice. "C'mon, Kagome, we gotta get home."  
  
They shot past the plateau and hovered in the air for a moment. Then Inuyasha landed heavily in the dust, letting Kagome roll out of his arms. For a long time, they just lay next to each other, breathing hard and exhausted. Then Kagome crept over to Inuyasha's side. "You okay?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said, not opening his eyes.   
  
"How is your arm?"  
  
"Can't even move it. It feels like a wet noodle." Inuyasha winced as Kagome gingerly touched his forearm. "Damn, I'm not using it for at least a day."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving me. You would have died, jumping off the cliff, if you hadn't been able to stop."  
  
Inuyasha flushed a little and looked away. "Idiot. You think I'd just let that snake kill you?" he said gruffly.  
  
Kagome curled up beside him and put her hand on his limp, injured arm. "I'm just saying I'm grateful. Leave it at that, okay?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inuyasha let his head rest on the ground, and for a moment Kagome thought he was going to just rest for awhile, letting his bruised body recover from last night. But then he stiffened. The sounds of voices were coming from the distance -- voices he recognized. People from the village.  
  
Suddenly a familiar robed figure stumbled out of the woods: Miroku, rumpled and red-eyed. He eyed the two exhausted figures sprawled on the ground, and smiled. "Shall I leave you two alone a little longer?" he asked smoothly.  
  
"Shaddup," Inuyasha grunted. "If my arm weren't useless, I'd strangle you."  
  
"Lady Kaede!" Miroku called over his shoulder. "I found them."  
  
Kagome sat up and rubbed her bruised head. The villagers were coming out of the woods, armed with spears and torches. The one-eyed old priestess was leading them, looking even more rumpled than Miroku did. "Found, nothin'," Inuyasha said, carefully sitting up. "What took all of you so damn long? We could've used some help!"  
  
"We were searching all night for Kagome," Kaede chastised him. "When she failed to return, we sent out search parties to find her. We feared that some demon had attacked her."  
  
"Not far off, old woman," Inuyasha said, getting slowly to his feet. "Look at the bottom of the cliff and you'll find a smashed snake demon body." He glared at the assembled villagers. "Nice to know somebody was worried about me too."  
  
"They didn't know you were missing," Kagome said, poking him in the side.  
  
As the villagers began heading back home, yawning and rubbed their eyes, Kagome took Inuyasha's uninjured arm. He looked startled, and slightly embarrassed. But as the moments passed, he just began walking, with his arm linked in hers.  
  
THE END 


End file.
